


can you knot

by rohkeutta



Series: a pocketful of mumbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not actual A/B/O, Sexual Roleplay, Silly Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta
Summary: “Read this,” Bucky commands, sounding a little winded. There’s a delicious flush on his cheekbones, spreading down. “Tell me what you think.”“Okay,” Steve says, and spends the next couple of minutes trying to remember how the alphabet works while Bucky’s ass is gyrating slowly in his lap.“What,” he says when he finishes. “Bucky. What.”





	can you knot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [can you knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625446) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



> MCU kink bingo 2017 fill, square 15: A/B/O
> 
> Disclaimer: while I make a lot of fun about it, I love A/B/O fics and read them, so this is written with love. I admire every author who writes serious fics about A/B/O dynamics, because when I saw the square in my bingo card I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. So I wrote this instead.
> 
> Big hug and thanks to Helene and Fox for test reading, Lena for supplying me the incredible title (it's apparently a makeup bundle, which, _incredible),_ Meg for the initial grammar and flow beta, and Alby for picking it apart for my paranoid ass, xoxo.
> 
> I'm sorry about all the bad dirty talk in this one in advance. (JK, I'm never sorry.)

Steve’s dozing on the bed when something hard and flat hits his chest and Bucky’s voice says, “Rise and shine, sweetpea.”

“Mmmrrgh whhatt?” Steve garbles, startled. He rubs his eyes, trying to get his brain back online. Bucky’s StarkPad is lying on his chest, screen on and the browser pulled up.

It’s a lot darker outside than he was expecting, and Bucky’s closing the curtains. His short hair is tousled in a way that’s maybe meant as artful but looks like bedhead, and he’s wearing a muscle tank top, a pair of flip flops, and yoga pants. His toe nails are painted sparkly green, so he’s likely been hanging out with Natasha and Clint. A little bird has told Steve that Clint relaxes by painting any available nails.

Steve’s still trying to kickstart his head while Bucky putters around the bedroom, poking through the basket of clean laundry and kicking Steve’s soot-covered suit out of the door.

Bucky’s ass looks _really_ nice in the yoga pants.

When Steve looks down it turns out that he passed out with one and a half socks on and his favorite sweatpants pulled up on one leg. He’s somehow managed a shirt, but it’s one of Bucky’s ridiculous Mighty Thor shirts so it feels like it’s painted on, and also inside out. A glance towards the alarm clock on the bedside table tells him that he just slept for approximately sixteen hours.

It’s not his fault: he’d stumbled through the door at two a.m. with the small hairs in his nostrils slightly singed and his uniform smelling like he’d just spent two weeks as the fire master at a Scouts camp. Setting stuff on fire was always fun, especially if it involved destroying Nazi property, but having twenty-six guys trying to shoot him at the same time was kind of a mood killer. He’d barely managed to get out of his suit, remembered to brush his teeth and tried to kiss Bucky on the left eyeball before dropping off.

The StarkPad Bucky threw at him slides down onto the bed when Steve props himself up onto his elbows and shamelessly stares at Bucky for a while. Bucky’s bending over, trying to use Steve’s shield to scoop up a pile of dirty underwear without having to touch it.

What can Steve say. It’s an excellent view.

When he’s ogled his fill (ha ha, _as if),_ he picks up the tablet. “What’s this?”

“I haven’t yet decided if it’s too weird to be hot,” Bucky says and kicks off his flip flops, sitting down on the bed. “So I wanna try it out, if you’re interested.”

Steve squints at the screen. “Wait, is this fanfiction about us? Are you still reading this stuff?”

“A lot of it is excellent erotica,” Bucky says, picking at the empty leg of the sweats Steve’s half-wearing. “Were you trying to get dressed or undressed?”

“I was trying to get dressed,” Steve says, putting his hand on Bucky’s thigh. It’s been two days since he left for the pyromaniac mission, and he’s missed Bucky every minute. “But might as well get undressed. Is it time for bed soon?”

Bucky snorts a laugh and helps Steve tug the sweatpants off, leaning into Steve’s touch. “Yeah, old man,” he says, grinning, but his eyes are soft. “8 p.m. sharp. You can still fit several crossword puzzles in before bedtime.”

“Nice,” Steve says, rubs Bucky’s thigh a little and nods towards the tablet. “So, fanfiction?”

“It’s entertaining,” Bucky says. “Please take off that shirt before you stretch it out. Did you know that there’s a story where you and I are french fries? There’s a lot of mayo involved.”

Steve complies, peeling the shirt off with only some labored grunting. “I could’ve gone without knowing that,” he says, muffled by the fabric.

When his arms are free, Bucky plops down onto his lap and kisses him. It’s a nice, long kiss with more than a hint of tongue, and Steve’s dick perks up in his boxer briefs, helplessly connecting Bucky’s proximity with fucking.

Bucky’s been eating Thin Mints. Motherfucking Natasha and her favoritism, Steve’s been trying to find her cookie stash for _months._

“Welcome home,” Bucky says between kisses. “And thanks for not being injured.”

“Not for lack of trying,” Steve jokes, but squeezes Bucky closer and dives back in. It’s _amazing_ to be home.

They kiss until Bucky’s grinding down on Steve’s cock, and there’s an obscene tent in his yoga pants. Steve’s just trying to sneak a hand down the back of the pants when Bucky pulls back, picks up the forgotten StarkPad and thrusts it in Steve’s face.

“Read this,” Bucky commands, sounding a little winded. There’s a delicious flush on his cheekbones, spreading down. “Tell me what you think.”

“Okay,” Steve says, and spends the next couple of minutes trying to remember how the alphabet works while Bucky’s ass is gyrating slowly in his lap.

“What,” he says when he finishes. “Bucky. What.”

“It’s kind of hot,” Bucky says, stripping his tank top off and tossing it in the general direction of the nearest chair.

“It is,” Steve says, tilting his head thoughtfully. “And also a little freaky. Scent glands?”

“Okay,” Bucky amends. “Those are kinda freaky.”

“I mean,” Steve says, squinting at the fic. “It’s worth a try. I’m curious about this, it sounds like it could be fun.”

“No shame in trying,” Bucky agrees. “I fingered myself earlier, so I’m good to go if you want.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, rocking his dick up against Bucky. “I’m down. Or up, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky says. “That was _so bad.”_

Steve worms his hand down Bucky’s pants, cupping his ass. “I like you in these pants,” he tells Bucky. “Your ass looks like I could bounce a quarter off it.”

“Why do you think I was bending over so much?” Bucky asks, wiggling his butt. “Scooping dirty laundry up with your shield was the dumbest fucking idea I’ve had, but it got you looking.”

Steve laughs, rolling them over and using the opportunity to peel the yoga pants down.

Bucky’s not wearing underwear. Figures. “You dirty fuck,” Steve says.

“Takes one to know one,” Bucky replies and tugs at Steve’s boxers. “Take that sock off your foot, it’s embarrassing.”

“Your face is embarrassing,” Steve says. It’s a feeble and weak retort. He takes both of his socks off.

“I love you,” Bucky says. “It’s been so boring without your second-grade insults.”

Steve leans down to kiss him some more, until Bucky’s breathing is heavy again and he’s making small, pleased noises into Steve’s mouth.

“C’mon,” Bucky urges, pushing him away. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay, um,” Steve says, sitting back on his haunches and squinting at the StarkPad. “It says here that you’re supposed to have a, uh, self-lubricating ass?”

“The only time my ass is leaking on its own is when you’ve creampied me,” Bucky says, twisting himself up into a semi-pretzel to get his ass up. “Get the lube and use your imagination, we’re _acting_.”

*

They maybe use a bit too much lube.

Bucky sure gets slick and wet, though: by the time Steve’s done, his ass looks like he’s gotten a nuru massage, and Steve wishes they’d had the foresight to spread a towel on the bed. With all the wet it actually does kinda look like Bucky’s ass is lubricating itself.

It is oddly arousing.

Steve leans over Bucky, trying to loom like a huge, powerful, uh, Alpha. “What’s a nice, um, a nice Omega doing out here alone?” Steve asks, trying to sneak clues from the fanfic that’s still open on the tablet.

“Oh,” Bucky says, looking up with hooded eyes. He licks his lips almost exaggeratedly. “I’m just looking for a big, strong Alpha to help me with my heat.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks in a low voice, leaning in and nosing Bucky’s neck. He smells like the fucking Thin Mints and Clint’s scented candles. It’s not exactly a scent that evokes mating urges.

But Bucky bares his throat, and-- okay, shit, that’s _actually_ pretty hot, having him spread out like this, offering himself up. Steve scrapes his teeth slightly against the thin skin under his jaw, and nudges Bucky’s hole with his dick. It’s ridiculously slick. They definitely used too much lube. “You want my, um, knot, baby?”

He pushes in just slightly, Bucky’s ass opening up easily for him after all the prep. Bucky makes a low noise, achingly familiar, and cants his hips up, urging Steve to get deeper.

“Fuck me,” Bucky says, spreading his legs wider. “Give me that big Alpha cock, come on.”

It’s a little funny, still, but Steve’s brain has a nice habit of going !!!!!! when he’s got his dick in Bucky’s ass, so that helps with not laughing. He practically just hears ‘fuck me’, and slams the rest of the way in.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Bucky says, arching into it. He’s loose and so incredibly wet that fucking him feels strange, but it’s also really damn hot, because suddenly Steve can’t stop thinking about the concept of not having to lube up every time one of them wants to get fucked. A self-lubing ass? _So convenient._

“Yeah, Alpha,” Bucky says breathily. Steve doesn’t know how much of it is acting and how much genuine pleasure. “Give me that knot. Fill me up.”

Steve’s dick twitches at that, and he rolls his hips, making Bucky moan. It’s broken enough that Steve knows it’s the real deal, so he fucks into Bucky just to hear the sound again. Bucky getting dicked is one goddamn _sight._

“Yeah,” Bucky pants, and Steve takes that as his cue to pick up the speed. “Ah, _fuck,_ Ste-- um, Alpha!”

Steve hitches Bucky’s right leg up over his shoulder and pounds in, knowing that he’s not gonna last long. It’s been a while, with his mission and the rough patch Bucky went through before that. “I’m close,” he manages, reaching to wrap his hand around Bucky’s dick. “Want me to come in you?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes out. “Do it. Breed me, Steve, I want to have your pups.”

The words don’t register immediately but when they do, Steve freezes, his cock halfway in Bucky’s ass.

Bucky freezes too, and they stare at each other for a beat.

Then Bucky’s cheeks puff with barely held-back laughter and he sniggers, and suddenly they’re both howling, gripping each other. There are tears in Steve’s eyes and he’s fucking shaking, so that Bucky’s half-moaning with the dick jostling in him.

 _“Breed me,”_ Steve chokes out through his laughter, hiccuping. “Oh my god.”

 _“I want your pups,”_ Bucky chortles. “Hell no.”

Steve hiccups again, his abs straining. It’s the weirdest goddamn day of his life.

“Okay,” Bucky says when they finally calm down. He braces his shoulders on the bed and flips them easily over so that he’s on top, and gets off Steve’s dick. There’s a wet squelch when he sits back, and he makes a face as he wraps his right hand around Steve’s cock. “Let’s mark this one down as a bad idea. It’s too fucking weird and I’m uncomfortably slick _everywhere._ So I’m gonna give you a hand job, you’ll get me off in the shower, and we can order a pizza. Deal?”

It sounds like an excellent plan. “Deal,” Steve says.

*

They order a pizza. By the time it arrives, Bucky’s de-lubed and wrapped up in a bathrobe, and Steve’s put his sweatpants on properly and found a shirt that’s his own. They toss the soiled sheet into the washing machine and make a nest on the couch, sharing the food.

"Hey, d'you think there's a fic out there where you're a sausage and I'm a pineapple?" Steve asks, mouth full of pizza, as Bucky’s reaching for the remote.

"I'm pretty sure you're the sausage in this relationship, hon," Bucky says, squeezes Steve's thigh, and puts Planet Earth on.

**

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://rohkeutta.tumblr.com), come get freakayyyyy
> 
> Also I don't know if the french fry story is real, I made it up. I wouldn't be surprised if it was, though, fandom is amazing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Would You Like Fries With That?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095936) by [SMDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling)




End file.
